grupo2siifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
SCM
'''Introdução''' A última década do século XX foi um período de rápida mudança para as empresas, mudança essa que não abrandou até agora, antes pelo contrário, tornou-se ainda mais célere neste início de século XXI. Estas mudanças obrigam as empresas a terem resposta rápida às alterações e serem capazes de se transformar para sobreviverem num mercado global extremamente competitivo. Um exemplo desta constante necessidade de metamorfose por parte das empresas e a importância que tem para o seu futuro sucesso foi a situação no mercado de retalho nos [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos Estados Unidos da América] desde a década de 30 até actualmente, no ano de 2010: A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montgomery_Ward Montgomery Ward] era a líder de mercado durante os anos 30 e 40. No entanto, após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, a classe média americana iniciou um êxodo da cidade para os subúrbios, movimentação que a Montgomery Ward foi lenta a responder, permitindo aos seus principais rivais, a Sears and Roebuck (mais conhecida por [http://www.sears.com/ Sears]) tomar a liderança através de uma estratégia que consistiu em abrir diversas lojas pequenas nos subúrbios (em contraste com as grandes lojas departamentais nos centros das cidades da Montgomery Ward), proporcionando localizações mais convenientes, evitando aos residentes dos subúrbios ter que se deslocar para efectuar as suas compras no centro da cidade. Entretanto a Sears manteve a sua posição no topo até ser verificar nos anos 70 um período de inflação e altos índices de desemprego nos Estados Unidos da América, levando os clientes a procurar postos de venda que proporcionassem descontos. A então relativamente nova [http://www.kmart.com/ Kmart] foi a que respondeu mais depressa a essa procura, permitindo-lhe subir ao nível de líder de mercado de retalho durante as décadas de 70 e 80. [[Video:Wal-Mart Growth|thumb|280px|right|Expansão da Wal-Mart nos E.U.A.]]Até que se chegou aos anos 90 e a [http://www.walmart.com/ Wal-Mart] se tornou a nova líder de mercado através de uma estratégia multifacetada baseada em descontos em produtos de marca, postos de venda em pequenas comunidades e um melhor serviço de apoio ao cliente. No entanto o elemento distintivo era a sua politica de preços baixos, apenas possível graças à percepção que a Wal-Mart teve da importância de um sistema de cadeias de abastecimento bem estabelecido desde a compra à entrega dos produtos nas suas lojas e apostando continuamente no melhoramente da gestão das suas cadeias de abastecimento. Bardi,E., Coyle,J., Langley,J., Novack,R.: ''Supply chain management: a logistics perspective‎'',8th Edition, Cengage Learning Inc.,2009 A Wal-Mart é a líder no mercado de retalho desde os anos 90 até ao presente, tendo sido a organização que se encontra no primeiro lugar da conceituada lista da revista [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune Fortune], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_500 Fortune 500] na sua versão de 2010 Fortune 500, May 2010. A Sears foi comprada e fundida com a Kmart em 2005 e juntas procuram reestruturar-se desde então para quebrar a hegemonia da Wal-Mart; já a Montgomery Ward foi perdendo terreno até desaparecer por completo em 2001. Neste exemplo verificam-se alguns velhos adágios do mundo dos negócios tais como “A mudança é inevitável; já o crescimento e melhoramento são opcionais” e “Quando a mudança ocorre mais rapidamente fora da organização do que dentro, o fim aproxima-se”. Nota-se a importância da compreensão do que é uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] e de como se deve gerir, [[Inovação | inovar]] e [[SCOR | melhorá-la]]. '''História da SCM''' [[Ficheiro:Frederick_Taylor.jpg|thumb|100px|Frederick Taylor (1856-1915)]]A Logística enquanto disciplina de gestão tem origem no ramo militar na Antiga Grécia, onde existiam oficiais responsáveis pelo fornecimento das tropas com o título de ''Logistikas'', tendo mais tarde passado para o setor comercial e empresarial. A evolução da gestão no entanto começa em 1911 com a publicação de ''Principles of Scientifc Management'' de Frederick Taylor, focando-se este nas questões da produtividade relacionadas com o trabalhador. Nas décadas seguintes a pesquisa das práticas de gestão focou-se mais em direcção à eficiência na produção e serviços (referidos coletivamente como “operações”). No início da década de 50, o trabalho efectuado por Harry Markowitz e outros originou uma mudança de mentalidades na gestão de finanças e nos mercados de capitais, tendo-se chegado à década de 60 com uma nova quantidade ideias no mundo do marketing relativamente às áreas do comportamento do consumidor e as análises de sistemas de distribuição tornaram-se o objectivo principal do trabalho de pesquisa relacionado ao mundo dos negócios. Com a chegada da década de 70, verificou-se uma tendência para migrar as práticas de logística militar para o sector privado, acelerado pelo facto das organizações reconhecerem a necessidade de melhorar as suas operações de distribuição e das universidades americanas passarem a oferecer cursos em gestão de operações logísticas. Na década de 80, as organizações começaram a reconhecer a importância dos recursos humanos relativamente à produtividade e à estratégia a longo prazo, bem como o surgimento de um maior ênfase na gestão da qualidade à medida que as organizações americanas começam a competir com as organizações japonesas.Russel,S.: ''Supply chain management: more than integrated logistics'', Air Force Journal of Logistics, 2007 O termo SCM foi então criado por dois consultores, R. Oliver e M. Weber, em 1982. Segundo estes autores, a [[cadeia de abastecimento]] vai para além da sua missão logística para se tornar numa das principais preocupações da gestão uma vez que só a gestão de topo pode assegurar que objectivos funcionais conflituosos ao longo da [[cadeia de abastecimento]] sejam reconciliados e balanceados e que uma estratégia de sistemas integrados que reduza o nível de vulnerabilidade seja desenvolvida e implementada. Oliver, R., Webber, M.: ''Supply-chain management: logistics catches up with strategy'', Outlook, Booz, Allen and Hamilton Inc., Outlook, 1982 [[Ficheiro:Velhovsnovo.jpg|thumb|208px|Velho vs Novo]] O termo de Oliver e Weber ganhou força em 1985 com um artigo de J. Houlihan que expandiu o conceito para abranger a eficiência e os benefícios mútuos associados à partilha de informação e coordenação das decisões ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento. No final da década de 90 já toda uma cultura baseada nas cadeias de abastecimento existia, com universidades a terem cursos baseados em SCM e a Wal-Mart a desenvolver ainda mais os conceitos, construindo uma rede de relacionamentos e comunicação a nível mundial para melhorar a fiabilidade dos fluxos de material e diminuir stocks,Hugos,M.: ''Essentials of supply management'',2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 tendo também grande parte do desenvolvimento da SCM sido feito na indústria automobilística devido ao alto nível de competitividade existente nesta actividade e ao seu pioneirismo na implantação de [[inovação | inovações tecnológicas]] e de gestão dentro do ramo industrial, sendo a aplicação dos conceitos de gestão da cadeia de abastecimento considerada sinónimo de se procurar competitividade a nível global.Lima,R., Soares,R.: [http://www.simpep.feb.unesp.br/anais/anais_13/artigos/740.pdf ''História, práticas e medição de desempenho de SCM de uma empresa de autopeças''], 2006 É também fundado o [http://supply-chain.org/ SCC] (Supply Chain Council) e é divulgada a sua ferramenta [[SCOR]].[http://supply-chain.org/about/history Supply Chain Council History] Em 2000 já a maioria das organizações de maior dimensão têm cargos de alto nível executivo ligados à cadeia de abastecimento em funcionamento e em 2005 o Council of Logistics Management viria a mudar o seu nome para [http://cscmp.org Council of Supply Chain Management Professionals]. Chegava-se ao ponto alto daquela que viria a ser chamada a revolução da SCM, sendo considerada por Thomas Friedman no seu livro “''[http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_Mundo_%C3%89_Plano:_uma_Breve_Hist%C3%B3ria_do_S%C3%A9culo_XXI The World is Flat]''” uma das razões fundamentais para as principais mudanças na economia mundial.Russel,S.: ''Supply chain management: more than integrated logistics'', Air Force Journal of Logistics, 2007 '''Supply Chain Management''' Visto que os negócios individuais já não actuam como entidades autónomas mas antes dentro de cadeias de abastecimento, o maior teste às capacidades de uma equipa gestão é a sua capacidade de integrar a vasta e complexa rede de relações existentes dentro de uma companhia e os seus diferentes aliados empresariais. A gestão destas relações e ligações é referida como ''Supply Chain Management'' (SCM) ou Gestão de Cadeias de Abastecimento sendo este um conceito de gestão que pode ajudar um negócio a ter uma vista geral ou gerir cooperações numa cadeia de abastecimento baseando se numa vista holística, em que se dá ênfase à importância do todo e à interdependência das partes.Lambert, D.: ''Supply chain management: processes, partnerships, performance‎'',3rd edition, Supply Chain Management Institute, United States of America, 2008 É tipicamente vista como estando entre as organizações completamente integradas verticalmente, em que todo o fluxo material é feito por uma só firma, e aquelas cujas diferentes entidades operam independentemente. Ganesham,R., Harrison,T.: [http://lcm.csa.iisc.ernet.in/scm/supply_chain_intro.html''An Introduction to Supply Chain Management''], 1995 [[Video:Ford Manufacturing Supply Chain|thumb|210px|right|A Ford fala da sua cadeia de abastecimento]]A SCM oferece a oportunidade de capturar a sinergia da integração das inter- e intra-relações das companhias, proporcionando assim um novo modo de gerir um negócio e relações com outros membros de uma cadeia de abastecimento, visto uma cadeia de abastecimento ser mais de que uma cadeia de negócios, tratando-se, como já foi referida anteriormente, de uma rede de empresas e relacionamentos. Obviamente que para convencer uma empresa ou companhia a tornar-se parte de uma cadeia de abastecimento é necessário haver uma situação ''win-win'', ou seja, em que ambas as partes saiam a ganhar a longo prazo, embora muitas vezes não seja essa a situação a curto prazo. Ultrapassar as barreiras organizacionais, alinhar as estratégias e acelerar o fluxo ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento são temas comuns que se abordam quando se fala em melhorar a competitividade de uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] e podem ser melhores compreendidos observando a [[Casa da SCM]].Kilger,C., Stadtler, H.: ''Supply chain management and advanced planning: concepts, models, software and case studies'',4th edition, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg, 2008 O vídeo adjacente figura a [http://www.ford.com Ford Motor Company] a dar o seu exemplo de como passou de uma organização verticalmente integrada para uma cadeia de abastecimento de produção com diversos parceiros. No passado, era possível a uma organização como a Ford trabalhar como uma organização integrada verticalmente, visto os mercados que servia satisfazerem-se com a compra de produtos iguais fabricados em massa. Hoje em dia são exigidos diferentes tipos de inovações, opções de personalização e serviços adicionais, dando origem a cadeias de abastecimento complexas que muitas vezes requerem que se faça [[outsourcing]] de processos da cadeia por falta de conhecimentos em determinadas áreas. No entanto há organizações que podem beneficiar de uma estrutura vertical: ao adquirir e fundir-se com um outro parceiro da cadeia de abastecimento, deixa de haver o risco de esse parceiro abandonar a cadeia de abastecimento, mas, conforme já foi referido anteriormente, esta prática não lhes dá flexibilidade e não lhes permite concentrar-se nas suas actividades principais.Bosman,R.: ''The New Supply Chain Challenge: Risk Management in a Global Economy'', FM Global, 2006 Vantagens da SCM [[Video:i2 - Supply Chain Management For A Better World|thumb|290px|right|Vídeo da i2 sobre SCM]]Em suma, tem-se como vantagems da SCMManuel,E.: ''[http://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=905322 SCM - Supply Chain Management]'', SSRN, 2006: *Fluxo ágil de produtos e serviços; *Redução do stock em toda a cadeia; *Redução de custos por ineficiência; *Prazos de entrega fiáveis; *Melhor qualidade do serviço; *Maior disponibilidade de bens; *Maior predictividade nos prognósticos da procura; *Relações mais estreitas com os sócios da cadeia; *Sinergias entre os mesmos; *Redução do papel e dos custos administrativos; *Uma resposta mais rápida as variações do mercado; *Minimização dos custos e riscos de inventário através da fabricação exclusivamente quando se recebe a procura; *Menor tempo de comercialização de novos produtos e serviços; *Melhor tomada de decisões. '''Oportunidades da SCM''' Uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] bem construída e gerida permite a uma organização oferecer elevados níveis de serviço ao cliente mantendo níveis de stock e custos de vendas mais baixos que a competição. Como companhias como a Wal-MartBardi,E., Coyle,J., Langley,J., Novack,R.: ''Supply chain management: a logistics perspective‎'',8th Edition, Cengage Learning Inc.,2009, a [http://www.apple.com/ Apple]Wehlage,C.:[http://www.amrresearch.com/content/View.aspx?pmillid=21639 ''How the Digital Supply Chain Made Apple No. 1 on the Supply Chain Top 25''], AMR Research, 2008 e a [http://www.dell.com/ Dell Computer] (a maior empresa de distribuição de computadores nos E.U.A.)Gilmore,D.:[http://www.scdigest.com/assets/FirstThoughts/08-04-10.php ''The New Supply Chain Lessons from Dell''], Supply Chain Digest, 2008 já demonstraram, se uma organização souber criar uma cadeia de abastecimento que responda à procura do mercado e consiga-se ajustar às novas tecnologias e tirar proveito delas, terá possibilidades de deixar de ser uma empresa pequena mas se tornar num colosso a nível mundial. Se outrora os mercados eram definidos pela disponibilidade dos produtos, hoje em dia são definidos pela evolução da procura por parte do cliente final, ou seja, para além da organização ter que disponibilizar o produto sem falhas, também tem agora com que se preocupar com os serviços de apoio ao cliente, a flexibilidade da procura e o desenvolvimento e inovação dos seus produtos, sendo essencial que a organização determine onde se situa na cadeia de abastecimento dos mercados que pretende servir e quais as actividades em que se deve focar para criar valor. Cadeias de abastecimento que abonem mais valor para o seu cliente final geram uma procura forte pelos seus produtos e serviço, sendo consideradas um bom lugar para os produtores, fornecedores de serviços logísticos, distribuidores e retalhistas fazerem negócios. A eficácia de toda a cadeia de abastecimento afecta bastante a capacidade da organização para prosperar, e por isso os standards de performance têm evoluído com as cadeias de abastecimento ao longo do tempo, barrando a entrada a organizações que não alcancem esses standards. O que isto significa é que são boas nas suas operações nucleares da cadeia de abastecimento trabalham em conjunto em cadeias de abastecimento criadas por uma “selecção natural” (em que as organizações mais fracas desaparecem da rede) que irão proporcionar a maior quantidade de valor para o cliente final. Significa também que há um grande potencial de lucro a ter-se por parte das organizações que aprendam a cooperar e gerar eficácia, eficiência e poupança para todos. Organizações experientes que existam em mercados específicos e que aprendam a trabalhar em conjunto para atingir novos níveis de eficácia, eficiência e poupança, irão gerar cadeias de abastecimento que crescem mais rapidamente que as outras cadeias de abastecimento de outros mercados. As oportunidades para uma cadeia de abastecimento surgem normalmente em duas categorias: a do arranjo e melhoramento do que já existe e a da construção de algo novo. Em ambas as categorias é necessário definir um objectivo principal e então procurar atingi-lo. [[Ficheiro:Bottlenecks.jpg|thumb|233px|Como resolver ''bottlenecks'']]Para a primeira categoria segue-se o plano de acção sugerido por Eliyahu GoldrattCox,J.,Goldratt,E.:''The Goal: A Process of Ongoing Improvement'',3rd edition, North River Press, 2004 em que: *Identifica-se os pontos de estrangulamento ou gargalos (''bottlenecks'') do sistema, analisando os fluxos de material na cadeia de abastecimento, detectando onde se ocorrem mais atrasos; *Decide-se como se maximiza as actividades que são pontos de estrangulamento, uma vez que a taxa de produção do sistema é igual à taxa de produção dos pontos de estrangulamento; *Sincroniza-se a produção das outras actividades com a produção nos pontos de estrangulamento para que a produção seja processada eficientemente por estes; *Eleva-se a capacidade de produção dos pontos de estrangulamentos, aumentando a sua eficiência e, consequentemente, a do sistema; *Repete-se os passos anteriores, uma vez que o aumento de produção de um antigo ponto de estrangulamento pode originar outros pontos de estrangulamento. Para a segunda categoria, segue-se os passos sugeridos por Michael HugosHugos,M.: Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 em que se tem que criar: *Critérios, sendo estes divididos em quatro categorias que terão que ser respeitas para que um sistema tenha sucesso: **Eficiência Interna; **Apoio ao Cliente; **Flexibilidade da Procura; **Desenvolvimento do Produto; *Desenho conceptual para que um sistema que possa cumprir os objectivos e respeitar os critérios definidos; *Objectivos; *Análises de Custo/Benefício que verifiquem que vale a pena desenvolver o projecto. [[Ficheiro:NovaSC.jpg|frame|center|O que é necessário criar para desenvolver um novo sistema de abastecimento]] Para ambas as categorias é mais sensato efectuar pequenos avanços do que tentar de início um grande salto que terá maior probabilidade de errar o alvo. O avanço por pequenos passos permite que cada passo tenha um risco associado mais pequeno e é mais fácil gerir as alterações efectuadas, aumentando a probabilidade de serem bem sucedidas. Um grande salto implica mais risco e o custo de errar é muito mais elevado. '''O Futuro para a SCM''' O passo a que as mudanças e [[Inovação | inovações]] acontecem actualmente é bastante elevado. Ao longo desta década de 2010 as organizações dos diferentes segmentos de mercado irão aprender a desenhar e implementar as suas cadeias de abastecimento para melhorar a sua competitividade nos mercados em que actuam, criando cadeias de abastecimento que lhes permitem desenvolver e entregar produtos e proporcionar níveis de serviço a preços que a competição não consegue igualar. Muita dessa evolução dependerá da maneira como as organizações usarem de maneiras novas e diferentes a Internet, tendo aprendido com a evolução da mesma ao longo da década de 1990 e 2000. [[Video:Future Supply Chain 2016|thumb|216px|right|Consultora Capgemini pergunta a gestores como será a SCM do futuro ]]Uma possível analogia histórica sobre o está a acontecer é o que se sucedeu à aproximadamente 200 anos atrás, no inicio de um período histórico que viria a ser conhecido como a [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolu%C3%A7%C3%A3o_Industrial Revolução Industrial]. As pessoas de então sentiam que algo com um poderoso potencial havia sido libertado com a invenção do motor a vapor, proporcionando pela primeira vez na história da humanidade uma fonte de energia movível que podia gerar eficazmente energia quando necessário para um grande variedade de tarefas. A Idade Industrial criada pela Revolução Industrial, que iria durar até ao início da Idade da Informação (a década de 1980)Friedman,G.: ''The Next 100 Years: A Forecast for the 21st Century'',1st edition, Doubleday, 2009, viria a ser muito mais do que a época do motor a vapor, evoluindo para tecnologias energéticas mais avançadas como o motor eléctrico e a energia atómica. Com o surgimento e expansão da Internet foi criado pela primeira vez uma rede de comunicação multi-direccional global que está sempre ligada, tendo custos tão baixos que não é necessário às organizações salvarem dinheiro ligando-se apenas periodicamente. À medida que mais e mais organizações usam a Internet e outras redes de comunicação para criar ligações permanentes entre si, também vão encontrando novas maneiras de partilhar dados que lhes permite coordenar melhor as suas interacções e adaptar-se de maneira cada vez mais rápida às mudanças que surjam. Estas capacidades resultam numa eficiência e eficácia que podem ser traduzidas em lucro.Hugos,M.: Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 O [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/E-business negócio electrônico ou E-Business], a prática de planear e executar operações de uma cadeia de abastecimento usando a Internet, permite também às organizações que adoptem a sua filosofia um grau de integração elevado, com organizações a trocarem dados independentemente de que computadores ou [[software para SCM | softwares]] cada organização use, obtendo uma [[e-SCM]]. Com base nesta troca de dados, as oportunidades para atingir uma eficiência e eficácia significativamente maior são muitas e são um directo resultado de uma melhor integração na cadeia de abastecimento.Lee,H., Whang,S.: ''[http://www.uazuay.edu.ec/bibliotecas/e-business/E-Business_and_Supply_Chain_Integration.pdf E-Business and Supply Chain Integration]'', Stanford Universty, 2001 [[Video:Wal-Mart's Eco-Friendly Sustainable Supply Chain Aims - Andrew Hutson|thumb|204px|right|Wal-Mart fala sobre a sua futura cadeia de abastecimento "verde"]]Esta integração pode também dar origem a novos modelos de negócios, com a redefinição dos papeis que cada organização desempenha, permitindo a uma organização concentrar-se naquilo que sabe fazer, nas tarefas que lhe são nucleares fazendo [[outsourcing]] das não-nucleares ou que não tenha experiência. Uma vez que a gestão de cadeias de abastecimento é um processo de coordenação entre organizações, as organizações que aprendam a coordenar-se em tempo tornam-se incrementalmente mais eficazes, lucrativas e rápidas a detectar oportunidades que os seus competidores que não adiram com a mesma celeridade às novas tecnologias. Outra questão que entrou recentemente no mundo da SCM e fará parte do seu futuro é a sustentabilidade e impacto ambiental de uma cadeia de abastecimento. Dados recentes demonstram que com ingenuidade, será possível transformar as cadeias de abastecimento de modo a serem não só menos poluentes como também cortar nas despesas com medidas muitas vezes simples como reciclagem e reutilização de recursos com vista a reduzir despesas energéticas.Cote,R., Lopez,J., Marche,S.: ''[http://eco-efficiency.management.dal.ca/Files/ESCM_FINAL_REPORT.pdf Enviromental Supply Chain Management]'', 2005 [[Ficheiro:Evol.jpg|thumb|144px|Média de Terabytes armazenados em 2004 e 2006 por organizações na Fortune 1000Adaptado de Preimesberger,C.: ''Storage Goes Green'', eWeek, 2006]]Este problema não é exclusivo para os mercados tradicionais, havendo iniciativas a nível de empresas ligadas à [[tecnologia de informação e comunicação]] para combater o aumento dos custos energéticos derivados de um aumento exponencial de armazenamento de informação.''[http://hosteddocs.ittoolbox.com/greenit.pdf Green IT]'', Corporate Executive Board, 2008 Medidas possíveis passam por: *Em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Data_center centros de processamento de dados]: **Eliminar fugas energéticas; **Usar métodos de arrefecimento mais eficientes; **Usar tácticas de armazenamento de dados alternativas; **Alterar o layout do centro de processamento de dados; **Fonte de energia alternativa; *Em computadores individuais:[[Ficheiro:Fedex.jpg|thumb|right|120px|Um dos novos veículos "verdes" da FedEx]] **Encorajar a adopção de modos de poupança de energia nos computadores; **Praticar práticas correctas de reciclagem de material informático. Medidas como estas levam a uma diminuição dos custos energéticos, aumento da capacidade de arrefecimento dos centros de processamento de dados e uma diminuição de emissões de gases nocivos para o ambiente. Organizações como a [http://fedex.com/ FedEx] (especializada em expedição internacional) já contam com iniciativas como a adição de camiões eléctricos à sua frota e até mesmo triciclos movidos por energia humana (com assistência eléctrica quando necessário).[http://electric.van.fedex.com/ Electric Van FedEx] Referências